Odas perdidas
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Conjunto de historias en formato 'oda' (poema) sobre la pareja SasuHina. •Oda IV. Una Uchiha tsunderamente enamorada: ¿Qué haces viendo a esa rubia? Tu eres mio, así que no hagas cosas absurdas•
1. Oda I: Lírica Uchiha

**Título:** Lírica Uchiha  
 **Género:** Romance/drama/humor  
 **Tipo:** Poema  
 **Palabras:** 162  
 **Advertencia:** Poema del POV de Sasuke...ya saben, tal vez un poco de OoC por parte del él.

* * *

 _ **【**_ _ **Lírica Uchiha**_ _ **】**_

 _¿Y si te digo «te amo» y no me crees?,_  
 _Mejor te digo «te odio» para que me voltees a ver,_  
 _¿Por qué esto que siento no lo ves?,_  
 _¿Lo amas tanto que no puedes ver mi querer?_

 _Amada mía, déjame decirte,_  
 _A partir de hoy haré todo para seducirte._  
 _Me vale que me odies o que aún lo mires,_  
 _Te aseguro que haré que solo por mi suspires._

 _¿Por fin te has dado cuenta?_  
 _Así es, tú y yo hacemos la pareja perfecta._  
 _¿Ya notaste que me amas?_  
 _Ahora eres la que tu amor por mi proclamas._

 _Mi querida Hime no me mal entiendas,_  
 _Te amo de verdad y no a medias,_  
 _Pero ahora serás tú la que tendrás que cortejarme,_  
 _Y así pagaras por rechazarme._

 _Puedes tomarlo como un castigo o algo parecido,_  
 _Tal ves con esto sentirás lo que he padecido,_  
 _Puesto que después de todo soy un Uchiha,_  
 _Orgulloso, altanero, imponente...que por no tenerte se_ ** _encanija_ _._**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le entendieron? ¿No?

Pues no se preocupen, ni yo muchas veces le entiendo a mis escritos XD.  
Quiero aclarar que no es un poema de Sasuke para Hinata. Sino más bien, la descripción de una historia SasuHina por medio de Sasuki en forma de poema (lo sé, algo complicado).

Mm...para que me entiendan, digamos que es una historia en formato de poema. Tiene su inicio, desarrollo y desenlace. Algo así como un soneto, aunque con menos versos. Por eso decidí en dejarlo como "Lírica" que creo yo sería lo más correcto —aunque cabe destacar que no estoy estudiando literatura o algo parecido, así que puede que mienta...y gacho—.

Tenía pensado hacer un Oneshot, sin embargo, por la escuela y eso no tengo tiempo. (En realidad, hice este poema en medio de mi tarea de administración XD).

Aún así, recuerden que _no es un poema como tal_ sino una historia en forma de poema. Lo que  tal vez hubiera sido el oneshot.

...» _Encanija« ..._

Para los que no sean de México (como su servidora 💁 ), es una palabra de uso coloquial usada para referirse a uno mismo o a otra persona cuando esta **molesta, furiosa o enojada.** Sería como: "enfurecido, enojado, molesto; molesta, enoja, enfurece". Pero esta palabras es de uso un poco más fuerte y vulgar. (Ya sabes, solo utilizada por los macho pechos peludos como Sasuki-kun :v ).

Quise aclarar esto porque esta palabras también tiene otros usos y significados menos...Sasuki-kun(?) XD y así pa' que no haya confusiones (o tan siquiera menos de las que debe haber Bv ).

PD: Para los que no sepan **Oda** , es un sinónimo de poema. Si, aquí pondré solo poemas ;)

Esto es todo, tratare de tener tiempo para escribir más...  
Nos leemos luego ^^

 _~Karolina_ _Benett~_


	2. Oda II: Chat de Sirène (Canto de Sirena)

**Título:** Chat de Serène [Canto de Sirena]  
 **Género:** Romance/drama/poético  
 **Tipo:** Poema  
 **Palabras:** 329  
 **Advertencia:** Poema del POV de Sasuke...ya saben, tal vez un poco de OoC por parte del él.

* * *

 **【 _Chat de Serène_ 】**

En lo profundo de los mares de una Francia medieval, se cuentan millones de leyendas entre los marines. La que es más popular y al mismo tiempo más miedo da, es la de un marinero que de una sirena se llegó a enamorar.

Esa leyenda o hecho como tal, se encontró misteriosamente en una botella a alta mar.

Se decía que el marino Uchiha Sasuke era temido por más de un centenar, sin embargo bajo esa fachada se escondía un caballero apasionado y sentimental.

Una noche de luna llena se le ocurrió por la playa pasear, y lo que ahí ocurrió; solo su prosa lo puede contar…

.

A media noche escuche un canto,

Esa melodía me hizo caer en un encanto.

La dulce brisa en mi piel se sentía,

A paso decidido en el mar me sumergía.

.

La encontré sentada sobre una roca,

Lucia tan misteriosa que a la belleza invoca.

Cabello negro y ojos de luna,

Bien podría ser una fantasía sin duda alguna.

.

Voltio a mirarme deteniendo su cantar,

Prosiguió a sonreírme e incitarme a su lado estar.

Con palabras dulces y movimientos lascivos me convenció,

Al parecer no era tan angelical como mi mente pensó.

.

El agua del mar me llagaba hasta el pecho,

Entonces bajo de esa roca acercándose a mi asecho.

Ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello,

Y poco a poco juntaba nuestros labios en un sello.

.

Me di cuenta muy tarde que había mordido su anzuelo,

A última hora descubrí que esa criatura no era del cielo,

Estaba siendo sumergido en la profundidad del océano.

.

Y como la melodía rota de una piano desgastado,

Mi alma por el canto de esa sirena se había esfumado…

.

Después de eso, el marin Uchiha desapareció de las costas francesas para siempre…

Y lo único que quedo en esa roca en donde las olas chocan, fue la siguiente nota:

...

… _Mi bella y amada Hinata,_

 _Aun si esto es un pecado,_

 _Tu canto me ha cautivado…_

 _..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

...

...Vale...

No se que rayos es esto xD

Últimamente he estado muy ocupada (no sabia que estar en ultimo semestre de bachillerato técnico seria tan difícil Dx) ademas de que voy a participar en dos concurso nacionales, por lo cual tengo que quedarme hasta muy tarde en mi escuela (Salgo igual que el turno de la tarde...y si, voy en el de la mañana x.x).

Esta historia(?) se me vino a la mente mientras hacia mi tarea de economía (ni yo tengo idea de como se me pudo ocurrir esto en ese momento :v ). Ya la tenia terminada desde hace cuatro días, empero, no había tenido tiempo para publicarle :/

¿Qué les pareció?

(Aparte de raro o algo parecido, eso de por si ya lo se Bv)

No leemos pronto~

Más pronto de lo que creen~ 7u7...

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


	3. Oda III: Prosa de un Hyûuga enamorado

**Título:** Prosa de un Hyûuga enamorado  
 **Género:** Romance/humor/GederBender  
 **Tipo:** Poema  
 **Palabras:** 99  
 **Advertencia:** Poema del POV de Hinata... iPero en modo niño! Sip, aquí va a ser Hinato 7u7)~

* * *

【 _Prosa de un Hyûuga enamorado_ 】

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Una prosa te quiero dedicar,  
En ella mi amor te quiero expresar,  
Eres maravillosa y mi corazón te adora  
Eres ingeniosa y te quiero conmigo ahora.

 _._

Pasan las horas y solo puedo pensar,  
El cómo le haré para poderte conquistar.  
Las rosas no te gustan ni los chocolates te agradan,  
A los peluches eres alérgica y las serenatas te enfadan.

 _._

Eres más difícil que la tabla del nueve,  
Sin embargo me tienes en tus redes.  
Dime por favor como puedo tener tu amor,  
Ya que esto se está volviendo abrumador.

 _._

 _Pues este_ _ **Hyuuga**_ _te quiere enamorar._  
 _Y tu_ _ **Uchiha**_ _de mi vida no te quieres dejar._

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ok, este es mi séptimo escrito en este álbum. No es el que quiera publicar, sin embargo es lo que logré terminar hoy Dx

Estoy trabajando en un Oneshot más complejo, abordando una temática muy...pero MUY diferente a las anteriores. Por lo cual, me cuesta más tiempo terminarla.

Para que no se queden con la intriga, aquí les pongo un adelanto 7u7)~

 _ **«Delirious madness**_

 _[Demencia delirante]_

 _«Estamos dormidos. Nuestra vida es un sueño. Pero a veces despertamos, solo lo suficiente para saber que estamos soñando»_

— _Ludwig Wittgestein._

 _27 de Mayo del XXX. 07: 06 am._

 _ **Archivo 00256 [Abierto]**_

 _ **Caso 553**_

— _El sujeto se presentó con enajenación severa, cree ser quien no es, actúa como quien no fuere,_ _busca a quien no debe_ _. Sufre, en términos más coloquiales; delirios mentales…_

• _ **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•»**_

Creo que ya se darán cuenta de que tratará .w.  
Tengo muchos, ajetreos. De los dos concursos obtuve el primer lugar en uno y el cuarto en otro. Me aceptaron en la universidad que quería y me dieron una beca del 100% por lo que estoy hastiada de papeleo :(

Como ve, tengo varias historias en puerta. Pero no tengo tiempo de terminarlas Dx  
Ahora me estoy enfocando en la antes mencionada, el problema es que, como les comente antes es una historia demasiado compleja. Por lo cual, me está tomando tiempo terminarla.

Y, como ya se me es costumbre. Mientras estaba escribiendo, se me vino ala maneje otra idea; El poema que acaban de leer XD  
Me puse a imaginar cómo sería Sasuki versión femenina, el cuán difícil sería enamorarla y pues...el resto lo pueden apreciar haya arriba :'v

Espero terminar pronto y publicar Delirius, de ahí los otros proyectos.

Nos leeremos luego ^^)/

PD: Puede que este escrito tenga una secuela, todo depende de cómo...no se, pero todo depende de algo no(?) 😁

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


	4. Oda IV:Una Uchiha tsunderamente enamora

**Título:** Una Uchiha tsunderamente enamorada

 **Género:** Romance/humor/GederBender

 **Tipo:** Poema

 **Palabras:** 131

 **Advertencia:** Poema del POV de Sasuke... iAhora le toca a Sasuki ser niño 😏! Sip, aquí va a ser Sasuko 😂~

* * *

【 _Una Uchiha tsunderamente enamorada】_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ojos blancos eres un obstinado,

Ya te dije que el romance no es de mi agrado.

Deja de darme tantos regalos,

Que me abruman como los habrientos gatos.

.

.

.

¿Qué haces viendo a esa rubia?

Tu eres mio, así que no hagas cosas adsurdas.

Que odie tus atenciones no significa que te desprecie,

Asi que mas vale que de mi no te alejes.

.

.

.

Eres un gran tonto, ¿verdad?

¿Qué ese doujustu no te deja ver con mas claridad?

Te amo demasiado que no lo puedo expresar,

Por lo cual deja ya de tener ese triste mirar.

.

.

.

Si, lo dije, o mejor dicho lo escribí.

Pero no pienses que esto se volvera a repetir.

.

.

.

Pues **_esta Uchih_** a es amargada y un poco cabeza dura,

Pero **_por ti Hyuuga de mis angustias_** sere una dulzura.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Pues bien, está es la continuación del poema "Prosa de un Hyuuga enamorado".

Estaba releyendo mis escritos y leyendo la nota final de ese escrito recordé la posible continuación de dicha prosa. Dije que dependía de algo, porque todo depende de algo así que ese algo apareció y pude hacer la secuela.

No sé si se entiende, pero paráfraciando un poco el poema lo que trata de decir (o responderle) Sasuki-chan a Hinato-kun es el escrito anterior. Por supuesto, con una respuesta afirmativa.

Creo que todos han de saber quién se refiere Sasuki-chan en la segunda estrofa, pues bien, nuestro mashote Hyuuga intentó ahora con darle 'Celos' a la Uchiha Tsundere (que como ven funcionó XD) todo consejo de su buen amigo Ino-sensualon-kun.

Creo que si Sasuki fuera una chica sería una tsundere, así que le di esa personalidad aquí.

Espero que les agrade y me alegra escribir algo de ello ahora ya que... ¡Es el mes del SasuHina! *avienta papelitos de colores por doquier*

Lo malo es que mañana (hoy) entro a la universidad lo que me limitará en escribir algo de ello :(. Pero puede que me entre el YOLO y escriba aunque no termine mi tarea XD

Tengo pendiente un OS que no se porque no quiere dejarse acabar :/

Pero en fin .w.

Sin más quiero despedirme de usted, no sin ante agradecer el apoyo que le han dado a mis escritos ^^

Espero que nos leamos pronto ;)

¡Ciao!

PD: Lo sé, el nombre es nefasto pero entiendas ya es muy tarde y mi mente no da para más .

 _~KarolinaBenett~_ -La de las notas gigantes (más grandes que sus escritos) que nadie lee :v


End file.
